Inesperada invitación
by Stephie-Rowena
Summary: Los planes de Stiles se arruinan otra vez, pero quizás no tanto... Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Teen Wolf y Mtv, a quienes les agradezco eternamente que los hayan creado :D


Aquel día era uno de los pocos momentos que podían disfrutar de paz, sin tener que preocuparse de criaturas que la mayoría de las personas cree que no existen, sin tener que preocuparse de la luna ni de los cazadores. Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba de vacaciones, así que tampoco se tenía que preocupar de hacer tareas, era un día perfecto.

Scott y Allison tenían sus planes románticos, Isaac, Erica y Boyd tenían sus planes de "lobos hermanos", Lydia y Jackson también tenían sus planes románticos y Derek y Peter de seguro tenían sus planes. A él no le importaban para nada los planes de los otros porque Stiles también tenía planes, aquel día lo pasaría junto a su padre. Hace mucho que no compartían tiempo juntos; entre el tema de los lobos y las emergencias en el trabajo de su padre, últimamente casi ni se veían. Pero el destino -nuevamente- no estaba de su lado.

— Lo siento, Stiles, sé que hoy iba a ser nuestro día, pero...

— Es una emergencia de trabajo —terminó la frase de su padre—. Descuida, lo entiendo —dijo intentando sonreír.

— Lo siento, hijo —le dio un beso en la frente—, será en otra ocasión —él asintió y vio como su padre salía de casa.

— Claro, otra ocasión... Otra ocasión en la que tengas un día libre y a mi no me persigan lobos asesinos —subió las escaleras hasta su habitación con desgano y refunfuñando por lo bajo—. ¡Perfecto! Ahora no tengo nada que hacer, moriré de aburrimiento y yo creí que mi muerte iba a ser de una forma más genial como atravesado por una flecha de algún cazador maníaco o por una horrible criatura que ni siquiera debería existir —entró a su habitación—. ¡Genial, esto no podía ser mejor! —exclamó al ver a Derek entrar por la ventana— Como si fuera poco que mis planes se arruinaran ahora hay un maldito hombre-lobo en mi habitación. Y, Derek existen puertas, por si no lo sabes. ¡Oh, pero descuida invade mi habitación cuando quieras! Total a Stiles no le importa para nada —bufó—. Definitivamente voy empezar a cerrar con pestillo esa ventana, a ver si así aprendes a usar la puerta —Derek hizo amago de hablar, pero Stiles no lo dejó—. A lo que sea que hayas venido la respuesta es: ¡NO! Hoy, a pesar que no tenga nada que hacer, será mi día de no hacer nada y de morir de aburrimiento y calor en esa maldita cama leyendo idioteces en mi maldita laptop y quizás hasta vea porno. Así que puedes retirarte en este preciso momento porque no haré nada de lo que me pidas, aunque me amenaces con arrancarme la garganta con tus afilados dientes de maldito lobo. Ya no te tengo miedo, Derek, y no me mires como si estuviera mintiendo —se acercó a él—. ¿Acaso alguien que te tuviera miedo haría esto? —le golpeó el hombro y lo miró desafiante— Yo creo que no —dijo mientras agitaba a su costado la mano con la que lo había golpeado— ¡Dios! ¿De qué estás hecho? ¿De piedra? Agh... creo que perderé mi mano —los labios se curvaron ligeramente—. ¡Oh, magnífico! Ahora Derek "yo soy el alpha" Hale se ríe de mi, nada podía ser mejor. ¿Sabes qué, Derek? Ríete lo que quieras, sinceramente, no me importa... Solo hazme un favor ¡QUIERES IRTE DE MI MALDITA HABITACIÓN! Gracias, porque si no te importa quiero sentirme miserable sin que nadie me... —el monólogo de Stiles fue interrumpido por Derek, quien lo estaba besando. ¡Derek Hale lo estaba besando! Cuando por fin su cerebro hizo conexión con su cuerpo e iba a corresponder el beso, Derek se separó de él con una sonrisa en los labios, por haber conseguido callar al chico, al menos un minuto—. ¿Qué demonios, Derek? O sea, sé que soy irresistible, pero hay maneras y maneras, si quieres salir conmigo solo tienes que preguntar, no hay necesidad de... bueno, hay necesidad, pero después de... qué sé yo ¿una cita o algo? Pero, claro, eres un hombre-lobo, amigo de lo salvaje y no digo que eso sea malo porque me imagino... eso no importa, pero ¿en serio, Derek?

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Derek mirando al chico expectante. Stiles pensó unos segundos, buscando en su cabeza si había algo más para decir y cuando iba a contestar fue interrumpido— Vine a invitarte al cine, pero al parecer llegué en un mal momento, así que te dejo solo para que te mueras de aburrimiento y calor —fingió una sonrisa y caminó hacia la ventana.

— ¡Hey, no tan rápido, lobito! —Derek lo miró incrédulo— Sí, te acabo de llamar "lobito" ¿algún problema? Porque si lo hay... —nuevamente fue interrumpido por los labios de Derek, pero esta vez su cerebro respondió al estímulo y sus brazos rodearon el cuello del alpha y lo atrajeron más a él— Sabes, quizás nos podríamos saltear la parte del cine —dijo Stiles, sus labios rozando los de Derek, él sonrió y guió al chico hasta la cama, en donde continuaron besándose.


End file.
